The present invention is directed to a dispensing device or apparatus for dispensing measured or metered amounts of a hand-sanitizer or hand-antiseptic lotion, liquid, fluids and the like, for use in sanitizer hands in hospitals, doctor offices, health clinics, and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,752, which reference is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed an automatic liquid dispenser that is powered by rechargeable batteries rechargeable by solar power cells or panels. The liquid, such as soap, is provided in a disposable cartridge containing a dispensing bag or pouch, to which cartridge is attached the rechargeable batteries. The solar cells are mounted to the frame of the dispensing device and generate electricity for recharging the batteries via ambient fluorescent lights in the room or location in which the dispenser is mounted. The dispenser is also provided with a pump assembly for dispensing metered amounts of the liquid, and electric circuitry for controlling the pump to mete out this measured amount. The device is activated automatically when a hand or hands are located at the dispensing station via a light-sensitive receiver that detects LED-reflected light as the hand or hands are located at the dispensing nozzle. The metered dispensing of the contents of the bag or pouch is, however, delayed, and as the contents of the bag is depleted over continual dispensed amounts, the delay becomes more pronounced because of the reduced pressure in the bag or pouch.